plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonk Choy (Spawnable)
Bonk Choy is a Spawnable Plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. When planted, it punches any zombies near it. Its attack is called Uppercut. Each punch deals 75 damage, and attacks every target twice, resulting it to deal 150 damage to its target. In Garden Warfare 2, the damage has been significantly decreased to 20 per hit, resulting in a total of 40 damage. Its zombie counterpart is the Boxer Bot. In Garden Warfare 2, there is a Halloween variant called the Boo Choy, created to celebrate the Lawn of Doom event; and an Easter Variant called the Basket Choy, created to celebrate the Springening event. There is also a legendary variant called the Monk Choy. He has more health and 30 damage per punch. He was available from Rux. His attack is called the Dim Makchoy. Stickerbook description ''Garden Warfares 1 and 2'' Bonk Choy CLOSE RANGE: MELEE Makes up for his lack of range with devastating uppercuts. Boo Choy CLOSE RANGE: MELEE Mummy wraps don't make him stronger. But he sure is spooky. Basket Choy CLOSE RANGE: MELEE Only need one egg...err Bonk Choy in this basket. Monk Choy LEGENDARY CLOSE RANGE: MELEE Mastering Bonk Choyu Ninjitsu has made him stronger. More health, more damage. ''Battle for Neighborville'' Combo punches zombies in close proximity Strategies This is best used in Garden Ops, near the Garden as it can defeat almost any zombie instantly, making it a very good plant to use. Although the Bonk Choy can kill zombies easily, it is vulnerable to ranged zombies that can keep an eye on it. In Gardens & Graveyards, it is useful for killing Spawnable Zombies, but can be easily defeated by players, as every playable zombie variant is ranged. This is best placed around or near corners, to ambush the zombie. Keep in mind that there is a small delay between each attack, so if more than two zombies come at a time, it is bound to take some damage. The Bonk Choy can act as a hard counter to Coffin Zombies, Outhouse Zombies, and Barrel Pirates. This is because it deals 150 damage per attack and ignores armor, allowing it to kill aforementioned zombies in a single attack. In Garden Warfare 2, Bonk Choy was significantly nerfed, only doing 40 damage total. This means it can only kill a Browncoat before reloading, making it much less useful than it was in the original Garden Warfare. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare BONKCARD.png|Bonk Choy's sticker in the first Garden Warfare game Bonk Choy gw.png|Bonk Choy's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 GardenWarfareBonkChoy.png|Bonk Choy in-game ReinforcementsPack.png|Bonk Choy on the Reinforcements Pack 37744i11B3DCA761868865.jpg|Bonk Choy in a picture about to uppercut a Browncoat Zombie 1servermaintenancewhat.PNG|Bonk Choy on a loading screen for a server maintenance Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 BonkChoyGW2Des.png|Bonk Choy's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 2 Boo_Choy_Sticker.png|Boo Choy's sticker in Garden Warfare 2 BooChoyDescriptionPvZGW2.png|Boo Choy's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 2 Basket_Choy_Sticker.png|Basket Choy's sticker in Garden Warfare 2 Basket_Choy_Description.png|Basket Choy's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 2 Monk Choy description.jpg|Monk Ckoy's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 2 Plants vs Zombies GW2_20170422103434.png|Basket Choy Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville'' Bonk Choy BfN Stats.jpg|Bonk Choy's statistics pl:Bonk Choy (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Spawnable Plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Lawn of Doom Category:Springening Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Consumables